Power rangers syd and xander on the way back
by kimmi lee
Summary: Power rangers syd and xander on the way back
1. meeting the people

Power rangers Syd and Xander on the way back

This all about two people are falling back in love with each other.

SYD – I am so excited to model at the local store.

Z – Cool.

Bridge-why are you doing this thing then.

Jack –cool

Sky- you always to this hey.

At the Rock-Porium.

where the power rangers mystic force are there and where is the manger is xander.

Xander – I miss those days where i used to go on many dates until I met Syd.

maddie - find love again i did.

Nick – dude I know mate.

Chip – you used to have swagger on the girls.

Vida- you are so annoying me and also i don want to know about that.

Maddie -get over it.

Toby walks in and tells them all go back to work and also want you hurry up so i go on a date with nikel.

chip says to v which means vida yeah whatever.

At the SPD headquarters the new B Squad power rangers saying to doggie when are we getting those zords.

The B Squad pink ranger says this oh you idiot green A Squad Ranger.

The B squad pink ranger is called Miley says come back with my food.

The b squad green ranger says leaf her alone,

The b squad green ranger is called Cody says my maths on fire.

T he b squad yellow ranger oh give me back that broom.

The b squad yellow ranger is called Kimberley sands says give me my bird called Eric.

The b squad blue ranger says ha ha boom boom.

The b squad blue ranger is called basil brush says ding dong.

The b squad red ranger says Yorker .

The b squad red ranger is Daniel Goodman says bacon.

Syd says I can't wait for the dance tonight.

Z says I know I been waiting all day for it.

bridge comes in , says lets go.

jack say hurry up man we need to go , i need to get ally now.

sky says come on man.

syd says i am here lets go then.

Kim says i am coming too wait for me. miley is saying wait up for me as well , they say together hey us.

miley says come we are going to be late.

kim says on my way, and i want to be early for once.

syd says i am here the pink princess is here.

the poeple at the party says are we bothered about you miss perfect and the spd pink princess.

syd says oh no people don't like me any more.

jack says ha ha you been told.

sky says ah someone watching me.

z says what wrong with you dude .

bridge says dude what you on about.

at the jungle fury power rangers where they are heading to the party.

all the jungle fury rangers are at the party and say hello to the people.

this is my first chapter on power rangers I hope you like it. please  
review this is my first fanfiction story.


	2. the party

The Party

Syd is at the everybody is laughing at her and is upset about it.

The power rangers jungle fury are at the party but they need to say to everyone to say sorry to syd.

Lily is saying come on syd lets all dance.

Ellie is z sister is saying you are my cousin we don't seeing you upset all the time.

Syd is saying thanks you cheer me up.

Bridge is saying to syd and Ellie come on my favourite song is on.

Sky is saying to Miley are you used to be a singer.

Miley is saying is your friend al right.

Back at the rock porium the power rangers mystic force are upset that they have to work.

Xander is angry at Toby because he said you have to stay because I saw you lot taking the Mick of at me.

Xander is saying what the hell what we did.

Maddie is saying come on lets us get a long with each other please.

Nick is saying Maddie is right.

Vida is saying I agree with Nick and my sis.

Chip is saying come lets get along thank you.

Back at the party the power rangers S.P.D and jungle fury they are laughing at sky because he saw a clown and Sky is scared of clowns.

Bridge is saying ha Sky sacred of clowns ha ha ha.

Boom says ha you are a chicken,

Ally walks into the party and says hello to jack.

Jack is saying to ally I missed you so much.

This is my second chapter on this story,


	3. Where the mystic force go home

Where the mystic force go home after they shift.

Where after Toby tells them to stay behind ,it is home time for them all .xander is angry so he want to punch something but instead he had flashback with him and his friends in the forest when they used to be power rangers in the year was 2007.

xander back in the present day ,he was thinking about his date for tomorrow and seem if she was the one like syd was.

Xander is saying to his mates locking up time.

Vida is saying to Maddie her sister what wrong with him then.

Maddie saying right back to Vida girls problems .

Chip interrupted in the conversation and says come on I know what's wrong with him ,he is missing syd his ex remember .

Vida and Maddie oh I remember now what ever happen to her.

Nick comes in and says she is having a party in new tech city.

Maddie ,Vida,chip and nick are saying together oh we did not know that.

Xander interruption's , says what are you lot talking about and nick is saying she is having party in new tech city.

In new tech city Ellie and syd is talking about are talking about sky and the clown.

And now present Ellie singing girl power and with sugalicious.

After the song Ellie says thanks.

At the party syd is seeing things and shouting for z and ellie .

Ellie says what the hell is that.

Z says is that your ex friend joey and my sis mum.

Ellie says what the hell they doing here.

Five minutes later a group of five came in ,syd is seeing them and saying to ellie ,z,lily,Kim, rest of the friends to tell them who are they to come to my party.

Syd says is that xander what the hell he is doing here.

Ellie is saying to lily who the hell these people , lily said these people used to be friends with syd and says that there is her ex boyfriend.

Ellie says that man is my date for tomorrow oh my god. this is my third chapter and please review.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Syds worst night mare comes true

Syds worst night mare comes true when she sees her ex.

It is at syd 's party she sees her ex at her party , she is really mad and says to security guard get them all out of my party.

Syd says to her friends and said see that group of people over there.

Lily says what the hell are they?

Syd says they are power rangers mystic force.

Lily says oh mystic force- did you used to date one of them.

Syd says yes I did the green mystic one.

Z comes in interrupted the conversion and said you got to rid of these people.

Kim and Ellie saying together they are getting on our nerves.

Sky walks passed by syd and the girls, to bridge and s the guys saying those guy over there.

Bridge says why ,what they doing here they weren't invited right.

Sky says back to bridge your right.

Bridge says they should not be here .

Casey says your right.

Theo I agree with Casey .

Dom and RJ says it together we agree with the lads.

Then jack comes in and says this to the group xander wants a word with the manger of this club.

Syd says don't get the manger tell him ask the party organiser .

Ellie comes in ,says xander just talk me and said I will talk to you.

Syd says good.

Ellie says fine cousin.

Ellie is shouting to xander to come over here syd wants to talk you.

Xander came over and said to Ellie our date for tomorrow is cancelled .

Ellie says good I did want to out with you ,I hate you and yeah my friends don't like you.

Syd says hi to xander want do you want.

Xander says I still love you.

Syd says I don't love you.

Xander says to his friends we are leaving.

And the mystic force says fine.

Chip says I want to stay longer to see z.

fine we leave you here says rest of mystic force.

Then chip stayed in the club.

Syd goes to Ellie and says I am glad I say to him I don't love him any more.

Ellie says cool.

This is my fourth chapter in this story ,pleas review this story and thank you'll reading this chapter.


	5. In my system

In my system.

Last chapter what happen syd fine out her ex came to her party .the she said don't let him in to the security guard.

Syd said start to say to the people at her party and say remember enjoy the party.

Kim says are you ok .

Syd replied back I am fine.

Kim says are you sure.

Syd says I miss tonight before xander turn up.

Ellie comes over and says guess who is following my sister around .

Syd says who is it, it is chip thorn.

Ellie says oh right.

Z says who the hell is following me .

Ellie and syd say that is chip thorn from power rangers mystic force.

Z says I hate mystic force.

Ellie ,kim ,lily and syd says we hate them too.

Chip is saying to miley and cody you make a good couple.

Miley and cody says together oh we never thought like it before.

Ellie interrupted them all and says get out of this club or I called the security guard.

Chip says fine I will go then.

Oh yeah z says leave her alone.

Syd is saying I have pains in my tummy.

This is my fifth chapter in this story .please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading this chapter.

I know that xander and the rest of mystic force wasn't in it.


	6. Xander is waiting outside the hospital

Xander is waiting outside the hospital and he was the one spook syd .

The story so far xander tells syd he is still in love with her ,syd said stay away from me and remember syd is a california katy perry song called california gurls.

I know it was you that scared me early one.

Xander says to syd I want you back he said please forgive me please.

Back two hours syd went to the hospital and syd cousins are waiting to see her in the hospital.

Ellie sees a guy with black hair and green eyes outside the hospital.

Ellie say I will be back in minute .

Ellie says what the hell you doing here syd says stay away from her she is my cousin.

Ellie guess who is back and tells syd someone outside looking for you.

Z says who is he.

Ellie says guess who.

Ellie and z says xander bly.

Syd says he wants you lot gone so he wants me back.

The girls says all together says what.

The rest of the mates are at the hospital and says the same thing that what ellie said two minutes

ago. what the hell xander bly doing outside.

Syd looks outside the window and sees xander outside.

The next day syd was allowed out of the hospital.

Xander has been outside the hospital since last night waiting for syd to say sorry about yesterday.

Syd is outside the hospital where is xander is waiting for her.

Syd says to ellie you get in the car first I will be talking xander for 1 second .

Ellie says ok .

Syd tells xander leave me alone.

Xander says I have to say sorry .

Syd says fine I hate you.

This is my sixth chapter in this story ,please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading this story. the end of chapter six.


	7. Syd got a secret

Syd got a secret.

Syd went to the hospital in the last chapter and xander was waiting out the hospital but he want to apologise to syd .

Syd and her cousin is in the car and syd says to Ellie that xander said sorry to me.

Ellie says what did the doctor say about your tummy pains.

Syd said I'm a idiot .

Ellie say how you broke up with xander three years ago.

Syd says that xander try do something to me.

Ellie says what did he do ?

Syd says he was an alien .

Back at the spd HQ everyone says that xander is an alien that what ellie and syd says it.

Ellie says what the hell are you.

The guy says am I you worst nightmare ellie Delgado.

Ellie say how do you know me.

I am daggron I am your dad and ellie say I know your my dad.

This is the seventh chapter in this story ,please review and thank you'll for reading .

The end of chapter seven of this story.

The next chapter is all about ellie and her secret pass.


	8. Ellie's big secret from  her past

Ellie's big secret from her past and her family.

Last chapter syd had a secret and she told ellie that xander is alien then on the last bit that ellie past becoming to be reviled that her dad was in her bedroom in the spd HQ.

Syd was at the door knocking and saying can I come in ellie says ok .

Syd goes in to ellie's room and says who is that.

Ellie says this is my dad.

Syd says what his name .

Ellie says his name is daggeron .

Syd says he is a old friend of udonna .

Ellie says yes my mum was her sister of udonna.

Syd says hi to daggeron .

Then daggeron says I got to go now .

Ellie says bye daddy.

Then later on syd and ellie are talking about ellie's past.

Ellie says when I was a baby I got adopted and I went to different foster parents .

Syd say oh I did not know about you like that before .

The girls went to the common room and commander doggie cruger say right syd you got to go to fight the alien.

Ellie says to doggie please don't let her go out there please.

Doggie says what wrong with your cousin .

Syd says she is having a meltdown.

Ellie says I am in a mess because my dad has three daughter that are power rangers.

Syd say who is in the power rangers.

Ellie says me ,z and Claire.

Syd says who is claire in power rangers mystic force.

Ellie but my dad is in power rangers mystic force too.

Syd says can we get back on matters can we figure out we destroyed xander then .

Ellie has a plan if I had that date for tonight then.

Syd says that is a good plan.

Elle says I need a new outfit.

Syd are you go to ring him then.

Elle says where the hell my phone oh there is my phone.

Then ellie rings the phone and xander answer the phone .

Xander says what do you want he said.

Ellie say do still want go out on a date for tonight.

Xander say fine I will do it then xander put his phone.

Ellie says lets destroyed him and his dating career.

Syd says let do it then and says too we hate him.

This is my eighth chapter in this story , please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading.

In the next chapter ellie goes on her date with xander and finds out if he is an alien.

And also ellie says to xander are you an alien.


	9. Ellie 's big date with xander bly

Ellie 's big date with xander bly

the last chapter was about ellie and her past.

Ellie wants to destroyed xander because he is an alien and what he did too syd.

Ellie says I want to sees xander face and what he say .

Syd says I got wait for that on the news.

Ellie says I can't wait.

Doggie is saying to ellie your date is here.

Ellie is going down and xander says you look good.

In the café where both of them are sitting down.

Syd and the rest of ellie friends are waiting for the signal from ellie.

Ellie say have heard about the new music from kimberly wyatt and other people from the music world.

Xander says what sing are you talking about.

Ellie says her new song with aggro Santos singing candy.

Xander say oh I like that song.

Syd says to the waiter give him some spicy food ,make sure you don't give him any water and the waiter say that's all madam.

Back the date ellie is saying what kind colour you like and xander says I like green because I am the green ranger from power rangers mystic force.

Ellie says I am bovvered about you.

Xander says what is wrong with that .

Syd says tell him are you an alien.

Ellie says to xander are an alien.

Xander says how do you know.

Ellie says I have my sources.

Xander say who is your source.

.

Ellie says I am not telling you.

Xander says yes I am an alien and ellie says syd is over there.

Syd says get out of there.

Ellie says bye to xander

xander says why are you going.

Ellie say there is spd is coming.

The next chapter syd and the rest of spd are going to arrest xander bly .

This is ninth chapter in this story , please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading.

This is the end of chapter nine.


	10. Spd arrests xander bly

Spd arrest xander bly.

Last chapter ellie went on a date with xander and said to him are an alien.

Then next she said to syd get him and xander is saying what are saying I am not a alien.

Syd says to the rest of her friends arrest that man.

Ellie says you said to my cousin that you are an alien.

Xander says no I didn't say that I said I need to know that would she ever go back out with me again.

Ellie says that why she was spooked yesterday.

Xander say I did not know that only reason I came and say to warned about my friends that I want be like the old days.

Ellie say do I care she says no.

Xander says what are you talking about .

Ellie says you are wanted for disrupter the restaurant and says syd do your thing.

Syd says you are wanted in new tech city , braiwood for being an alien and says to spd get him now.

The rest of the power rangers got xander and said you are coming with us to spd HQ.

Xander says I did not nothing wrong and syd says we do not care.

Ellie and syd says get him in the truck.

Xander says before he got in the van he said I still in love with you syd.

Syd said I don't care any more and she say bye you are an idiot.

Ellie says that got rid of him then to syd.

Syd says I am glad he is gone.

Ellie says well , me and my friends are going back to ocean bluff.

Lily says I can't wait to get back in my home.

Back at spd HQ where the spd are questioning xander they said to him and say where did you come from then.

Xander is saying I am from Australia on planet earth,

bridge is saying what year were you born.

Xander is saying I was born on 29/10/1983.

Sky is saying what are you doing in America then.

Xander says what year when syd was born.

Sky says she was born on the 23/10/1983.

Syd comes in the interviewing process and says to xander what are saying about my birthday alone do you get that then she says lock him up.

They lock up xander ,syd says to the guard and says keep him in there thank you.

Xander says please let me out.

This is tenth chapter in this story .please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading this story.

The end of this chapter in this story.

In the next chapter syd will feel that she is still in love with xander and tells ellie what she is feeling.


	11. sercets and lies

secrets and lies

back in the interview room where xander is being question for being a alien and it is ellie turn to question him.

Ellie says what planet did you came from?

Xander says I am from england on earth.

Ellie says that I am from.

Xander says sike.

It is not funny aussie dude.

The green mystic says plan xander it works all the time.

Pink jungle fury says whatever and says to doggie who is the glass screen said I am done with struipd boy.

Ellie give xander a slap around the head .

Xander says what that for.

She said I hate you.

Xander says what the girls copy of the texan girl say what.

Ellie say don't be silly duck.

Xander says what day where you were born.

She said the 6/12/1990 matey oh you like hitting on girls.

Back in the next to the interview room doggie says leave her there.

People are saying why .

Doggie says she getting somewhere.

Ellie says xand why did you come to the other day then.

Xand says I want get with syd .

Ellie says ok thenand also why did set up a date for me and you then.

Xand said I felt sorry for you.

Elle said oh ok then one more question why did you hurt my sister feelings two years ago then.

Xand says I had an affair with another women.

Back in the next door interviewing room everyone was shocked of the nerws just came out.

Doggie says werid stuff in there.

Syd says that is why he left me a bad affair.

Back into the interview xand says what is your secret .

She said I have five kids .

Back to the story syd goes into the interveiw room and say you cheating on me why did you tell me instead of leaving says I am sorry and walks out of the room.

Doggie says into the intercom and said leave you two alone then.

Pink princess so you cheated I would forgive you daft brush.

Green prince says I am sorry are we back on.

Syd says yes.

In the commender centre the power rangers says come on let them workout it out for themseleves .

Mia says cool lets go samurai.

Ellie says who was that lot.

That was power rangers samurai the new branch of the power rangers train.

Ellie says cool duck.

The end of this chapter.


	12. the wreking day for ellie and sky

The wreking day for syd and xander

last time we find out that xander had an affair with another women ,syd find out about it and she forgave him. Ellie told xander that she had five children.

Syd says to security guard set him free.

Doggie says where the hell he is going.

Syd says we are letting him go.

Xander says I won't come back I promise.

Syd says me and him are just friends now .

Miley say are you sure.

Ellie says she is sure because they have history together they have.

Sky says I know that face she is sure.

Ellie say you are right.

Sky I know did you know you are beauitful you to ellie.

Elle says are you hitting on me.

Sky says I am flirting on you and also said would you go out with me .

She said yes.

Syd says I love romance so who is dating then .

Z says it is ellie and sky are.

Syd teasing sky ha ha you got a girlfriend dude .

Bridge say nice one .

Jack say who is she .

Sky say you are looking at her .

Jack and bridge says who is it then.

Sky say it is ellie from power rangers jungle fury.

Jack and bridge say good one dude .

The guys are doing their respect to each other.

Syd says to ellie you go girl

you and sky been friends for ages.

Ellie says cool.

At the rock-Porium vida says I hope xander alright some one say xander is back.

Xander says you know I left syd . They all siad yes.

The guys says alrighty then well all other power rangers know now.

Chip I did they find out by my big gob telling ellie delgado syd's sister.

Syd knows now we had an adult discussion for once.

Nick and maddie says that might been tough dude.

You what else I find that ellie is from england and she likes sky too.

Wow they all say.

Daggeron says lets get back to work.

Back at spd hq the power rangers say lets set up sky and ellie a date for tonight .

Udonna is at spd hq is talking to kat and saying good job that syd and xander are close again.

Kat says he promise to stay away from here.

Udonna said so any gossip.

Kat say yes sky and ellie is dating.

Cool my neice is dating.

Kat says doggie had enough of those two they are saying I love you to each other.

Chip comes in says why it is true a spd and jungle fury are dating.

Z say yes why .

Chip says it is all over town.

Z is asking chip to this this saturday.

Chip said yes


	13. The big date for sky and ellie

The big date for sky and ellie

last chapter sky finally got the courage to asked ellie out.

He says like the song made by prince you are the most beautiful girl in the world and said the reason that is god made a girl too.

The day before the date syd says are nervous to ellie

ellie says yes I am duck.

Syd says why do you sound like a english person.

Ellie says because I am.

It is the day of the date sky says I can't wait dude.

Jack and bridge say good luck dude.

Boom says who is your date.

Sky says it is ellie delgado syd cousin and z sister.

The lads say it together cool dudes.

Sky we are golden lads the big one then.

In the girls sleeping arragments miley is saying you the best person for sky.

Syd says good one duddette.

Ellie says I will be getting ready then.

Syd says bye.

About hour after that sky and ellie are both ready for their first big date .

Syd says to elle that sky is here.

Ellie says I am ready.

Sky says you look gorgous and ellie say you too look hot.

At the resturant were sky and ellie are talking about their first time they met.

Sky says I know that day like it was yesterday.

Elle says cool.

The end of this chapter.


	14. Spd and jungle fury in the same room

Spd , jungle fury , rpm ,dino thunder , ninja storm and samurai in one room

it is a day after the date sky and ellie are talking about last night and saying syd &n xander should get back together then.

Sky said cool.

Ellie says to sky oh no.

sky says to elle I love you.

After a while spd and their friends .

They are saying good day to each other.

Then come rpm and their new mates .

Dillon says this is power rangers samurai.

Ellie are we bovvered duck.

Matey we are the orginal fivesome in this city.

Syd say ha ha good one ellie.

Sky say I am right with my girlfriend so get lost.

So the spd,jungle fury ,rpm and samurai are in the same room at spd hq.

At rock-poruim mystic force is saying is ellie dating sky.

Back spd hq syd is saying I miss xander.

Ellie is saying why don't you call him.

Syd ok let barrow your phone elle.

Ellie let syd barrowed her phone.

Syd phone up xander.

Back to the story some of the rangers came in.

then ninja storm says hi to spd and jungle fury.

Then dino thunder says hi to ns ,spd and jf.

Samurai try say hi to them but they was being annoyed .

The end of this chapter.


	15. one after the call

One after the call.

In the last chapter syd whether or not she could call xander to get back together with him. is in this chapter and as well ellie, and her friends.

Syd says I can't wait for my date tonight.

Ellie says cool.

Syd says to ellie what are you going to sing.

Elle says I am going to sing girlicious drank.

In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seen peek, you ain't seen peek  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get sh!t, you ain't get sh!t  
In the next mi-minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't get hot, weren't gonna hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't get an ass, boy don't even ask  
I think these boys they always think  
If I can hit it I'd be dopiest  
I look like sex with no regret  
So Mr. Ugly go get me something  
You won't get a chance unless you spend it  
Tell the bartender have them sent it  
Lah, Lah, Lah, Lah I'm still here waiting  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah You just keep stationary  
In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seen peek, you ain't seen peek  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get sh!t, you ain't get sh!t  
In the next mi-minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't get hot, weren't gonna hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't get an ss, boy don't even ask  
Like oh my gosh, I think he looks lost  
You play that cost or weren't going near that box  
(Not in the box)  
Until the taxi, until I'm tipsy  
If you can't please me  
Then I'll be saying next piece  
Jump on it, the time is ticking  
If it don't come quick, I'll be bouncing  
Lah, Lah, Lah, Lah I'm still here waiting  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah ask all is coming  
In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seen peek, you ain't seen peek  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sipYou ain't get sh!t, you ain't get sh!t  
In the next mi-minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't get hot, weren't gonna hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't get an ss, boy don't even ask  
Five, four, three, two, one  
You wanna holla, so spend that dollar  
Gimme some alcohol, oh, yeah  
I'm so impatient, boy I ain't playing noPatron, yo no sé porque no tengo un bebida en mi mano  
Yo no sé, diga me porque.  
In the next three minutes if I don't get a drink  
You ain't seen peek, you ain't seen peek  
In the next two minutes if I don't get a sip  
You ain't get sh!t, you ain't get sh!t  
In the next mi-minute if I don't get a shot  
We ain't get hot, weren't gonna hot  
In the next five seconds if I don't get a glass  
You ain't get an ss, boy don't even ask  
Bridge  
What the f#k? Where's our drink?  
I don't know Nic  
I don't know Nichole, I have no clue  
Is taking so…  
So bullshit mad, I wanna drink  
He was cute…  
Wait, wait is that…  
Yah, yah, yah, ? shawty here's your drink  
Finally!  
Finally you bring the…  
You took forever, your idiot!  
Aw, my God.  
Oh my God, all over my shoes.  
He stuffed.  
Are you seriously?  
We need leave right now to Valley.  
Valley immediately

Syd says that was good.

Elle says I know duck .

Then lily ,z come into the and say hi.

Z says ur girls alright.

Lily c says yeep man.

Then half hour later miley, lily came in and say hi to all you girls.

Miley says I just watch suite life on deck where bailey and cody break up in paris where I was there just last year.

Lily truscott says that were she so porse to film there.

Miley says to shall we go to paris then.

They all said yes lets go then.

Lily chilman says ok.

Elle we need to bring the of the winx club.

She said i'll ring them then.

Syd says lets go then.

The end of this chapter.


	16. the girls  are in paris

The girls are in paris.

In the last chapter the girls was talking about a lot of stuff and a lot of singing as well ducks.

Elle say I well invited the winx club as well. They say okay then lets do it then.

Lily c says we are part of the winx club as well.

They all say we agree with lil chilman.

All the girls are on the plane miley and lily truscott are sitting next to each other on the asile seats on the plane.

Elle , z lily chilman and syd are at the back of the plane they are talking about the boys.

Lil c says can I go to sleep then.

Syd says go on then.

Z says are we going to sing then.

The three girls yes lets do it then.

Elle says what are we going to sing then.

Syd says we are going to sing best of both worlds by hannah montana.

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Nine hours later the girls are in paris and musa says this city is music to my ears.

Elle says I have never been to paris before.

The girls are walking around the streets of paris.

Elle is that zack from suite life on deck dude.

Miley says oh no! Not him he called lily truscott my friend highlighter girl.

Elle say oh can I sing now my songs I am going to sing sharpay evans song is called rest of my life.

I've got a feeling inside of me,  
Running out through my veins.  
It's like electrical energy,  
A world's about to change.  
It's an open road,  
So here I go!

[Chorus]  
The rest of my life,  
Is starting tonight!  
Feels like I'm finally on my way!  
I'm looking ahead,  
Can't tell where it ends,  
But I'm gonna take a leap of faith!  
And I'm gonna hold on tight,  
And ride this ride,  
The rest of my life!

I'm gonna go for it all out,  
I know there's no guarantee.  
But I've been given a chance and now,  
What's next is up to me.  
I'm gonna set my sights,  
So light those lights!

[Chorus]  
The rest of my life,  
Is starting tonight!  
Feels like I'm finally on my way!  
I'm looking ahead,  
Can't tell where it ends,  
But I'm gonna take a leap of faith!  
And I'm gonna hold on tight,  
And ride this ride,  
The rest of my life!

If all the world's a stage,  
I'm here to take my place.  
I know I'll always find a way to shine!

[Chorus]  
The rest of my life,  
Is starting tonight!  
Feels like I'm finally on my way!  
I'm looking ahead,  
Can't tell where it ends,  
But I'm gonna take a leap of faith!

The rest of my life,  
Is starting tonight!  
Feels like I'm finally on my way!  
It starts with a dream,  
Of who I could be.  
Wherever it takes me,  
I can't wait!

So I'm gonna hold on tight,  
And ride this ride,  
The rest of my life!  
The rest of my life!  
The rest of my life!

The girls says that was awsome elle.

They have a surprise for them.

The end of this chapter.


	17. miley says omg

Miley says omg.

In thelast chapter the girls are in paris they are talking about the boys.

Miley and lily says I can't believe we are in paris.

Elle says I know.

Syd says I never been to paris before.

Miley says cool.

Lil says we know.

Elle says shall i'll sing.

I bought a new pair of shoes  
I got a new attitude, when I walk  
'Cause I'm so over you  
And it's all about tonight

I'm going out with the girls  
Ready to show all the boys what I got  
I'm letting go of the hurt  
'Cause it's all about tonight

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah the night is alive  
You can feel the heartbeat  
Let's just go with the flow  
We've been working all week  
Tomorrow doesn't matter  
When you're moving your feet  
It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
And climbing up on the tables  
We'll be rocking this party  
So tell the DJ don't stop  
Grab someone if you're single  
Grab someone if you're not  
It's all about tonight

_[Verse 2]_  
And boy I'm not hanging on  
'cause I threw all your drama away  
Had something good but it's gone  
Yeah it's all about tonight  
They got the music so loud  
So I won't I hear the phone if you call  
And we're so over now  
'cause it's all about tonight

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah the night is alive  
You can feel the heartbeat  
Let's just go with the flow  
We've been working all week  
Tomorrow doesn't matter  
When you're moving your feet  
It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
And climbing up on the tables  
We'll be rocking this party  
So tell the DJ don't stop  
Grab someone if you're single  
Grab someone if you're not  
It's all about tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight...

Yeah the night is alive  
You can feel the heartbeat  
Let's just go with the flow  
We've been working all week  
Tomorrow doesn't matter  
When you're moving your feet  
It's all about tonight

We'll be dancing and singing  
And climbing up on the tables  
We'll be rocking this party  
So tell the DJ don't stop  
Grab someone if you're single  
Grab someone if you're not  
It's all about tonight

miley says omg good song. 

The end of this chapter


	18. the boys are at paris airport

The boys are at paris airport .

In last chapter miley says omg and the girls do not know that the boys are there in paris as well.

It is have been four weeks since sky and ellie has been dating .

Ellie is saying to lil c I need to dump sky.

Lil says going on then.

Ellie got the phone and rang the phone.

Sky pick up the phone and answer it .it was ellie says we need to broke up.

Sky says ok then.

In the hotel room the girls are talking about xander and the specialists as well.

Syd says xander ain't going to be mine.

Lily t says good.

Miley says ellie just broke up with sky she should have xander hey.

Syd say thats good idea should get them to gether.

They all say lets do it then lets the wagons roll then.

Ellie comes in and say right I am going to sing.

Syd says what are you going to sing.

Ellie says I am going to sing ex pussycat dolls kimberly wyatt goodbye, goodnight.

I woke up a little cloudy in my mind

Trying to paint a picture perfect night

Color the city red

Pixels inside my head to capture what we did

We see fireworks in the night sky

Champagne on the beach

Pull me little closer when you're dancing with me

The memories we make throughout our lives

No matter what it's not goodbye it's goodnight

Turn out the lights we'll do it one more time

Cause it's never goodbye when you're having a goodnight

Lost all of our clothes she was life of the party

Forget about it I'm about it baby shut it down

These the moments I replay you're beautiful in HD

Let's get lost I never thought we'd here right now

We see fireworks in the night sky

Champagne on the beach

Pull me little closer when you're dancing with me

The memories we make throughout our lives

No matter what it's not goodbye it's goodnight

Turn out the lights we'll do it one more time

Cause it's never goodbye when you're having a goodnight

Goodbye/Goodnight

We'll do it one more time

The girls say good one elle.

In the same hotel the lads are checking .

Xander says to chip I know syd don't like me and I know sky ,ellie have split up but I still interested in syd.

Chip says oh.

Xander says ok.

In the hotel room the girls are saying men are stuipd .

Ellie is laughing her head off.

Lily c says are you alright elle.

Elle says yes I am alright.

Miley and lily t says omg the boys are here.

Syd and z says oh no.

elle says oh great here we go again.

Lily c says good our plan remember .

Syd says oh.

Elle says what plan.

They all say nothing elle.

Elle says good that wanted to hear.

The boys comes from the lift.

They go to their hotel rooms.

Next door elle and miley says I heard xander is next door.

Elle says why his here for.

Syd and sky met on the balcony and say get xander out here.

Sky says get ellie out here as well.

Ellie and xander come out on the balcony and says whats going on here.

Elle what do you want.

Xander says they got a plan to get us together.

Ellie says I like you.

Xander shall we go out then.

The end of this chapter.


	19. Lily and Emily kicking in paris

Lily and Emily Power Rangers kicking in Paris a year later.

In the last chapter the power rangers and the others was in Paris. Ellie and Xander try get together. Miley and Cody hate each other. Syd and sky had a plan. The two lilies were plotting a plan together.

A year later all the gang was back together in Paris.

Syd - her friends I am glad to be back in Paris.

Kim d - I am a vampire now.

Sarah - Kim nice to meet you friends and family.

Lola Cromwell - Erica you know my cousin is related to that girl.

Erica -back to Lola I did not know that good fact not.

Lily Cromwell -to the two Lillie's what Kim Sands deal is.

The two Lillie's - we do not know ummm.

Lil Cromwell - okay doky then.

Kim Delgado - lily Cromwell she is our cuz.

Lola- sorry for my sis insconvited.

Kim d - no probs.

Emily - lily chillman nice things.

Lily – thanks.

Emily- no problem.

Kim Delgado – Emily welcome to the power rangers club.

Emily – thanks Kim d what colour are you.

Kimberley – I am the pink ranger.

Emily – is pink your favourite colour.

Kim – it is my favourite colour and its Sydney favourite colour too.

Syd butts in and say do you mind Kimberley D.

Kim – sorry syd this is the new girl called Emily.

Syd – sorry for that Emily.

Emily – it is fine syd.

Syd – what are you going to sing Kimberley?

Kim d – I will be singing rip by Rita Ora and Tinie Tempah.

Emily and Syd - let's hear then?

R.I.P, to the girl you used to see

Her days are over, baby she's over

I decided to give you all of me

Baby come closer, baby come closer

[Tinie Tempah]

Sexy senorita, I feel you ora

Jump out at no remoter

Get in my flight and saucer

I'll make you call me daddy

Even though you ain't my daughter

Baby I ain't talking books

When I say that I can take you across the borders

I'm young and free, I'm London G

I'm tan and cheek

So they be giving us some try to drink

Slow and steady for me

Go on like a desert for me

And say the words soon as you're ready for me

[Rita Ora]

I'm ready for ya

Hit 'em all, switch it up

Put it on, zip it up

Let my perfume, soak into your sweater

Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better

No option for, you saying no

I run this game, just a play a role

Follow my lead, what you waiting for?

Thought it over and decided tonight is your night

[Chorus]

R.I.P, to the girl you used to see

Her days are over, baby she's over

I decided to give you all of me

Baby come closer, baby come closer

[Rita Ora]

Nothing on, I strut around

I do it big, I shut it down

I wonder if you'll be able to handle me

Mental pictures, no cameras please

[Chorus]

R.I.P, to the girl you used to see

Her days are over, baby she's over

I decided to give you all of me

Baby come closer, baby come closer

(I, I, I'm ready for ya)

[Bridge]

Yeah I hear you talking

Don't know who you trying to flatter

Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)

I'm in control, but with you being a man, you don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)

I, I, I'm ready for ya

I, I, I'm ready for ya

So keep thinking you the man

Cause it's all part of a plan

I, I, I'm ready for ya

[Outro]

R.I.P, to the girl you used to see

Her days are over.

Syd – that was good cuz.

Emily and lily c- what is that.

Kim and Syd – that is Krybot.

Emily – what is a Krybot?

Lily – they are kinda a robot what emperor Grumm builds years from now.

Kim – syd and z used to fight in 2025 the bad kind.

Lily – shall we kick some robot butt?

They all say let's do it then aih yah.

The end of the chapter.


End file.
